fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 81
The Voice in the Darkness is the 81st chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Everyone alongside with Erza in the Tower has now decided to fight for their freedom and Jellal is being kept in a cell and some guards are torturing him saying they will use the R-System to revive a Dark Magician. When the guards leaves, Zeref's spirit comes to possess the mind Jellal saying that hate will make him more powerful. In the meantime Erza tells everyone to go and save Jellal. Suddenly a Magic troop comes and starts attacking, injuring Simon and the others afraid retreat but Erza tells them to fight back but in vain. Suddenly when one guard is about to finish Erza, Rob comes to save her saying he cannot let such a young girl die and uses his last remaining Magic to kill the troop. Erza remembers that Rob taught her who to use Magic that she has to believe in herself and that Magic comes from the heart. Erza angry and sadden by the death of Rob, awakens her Magic and defeats all the troops. Seeing that everyone now is inspired to continue their fight for freedom. Summary Everyone in the Tower has risen to fight for their freedom, while Jellal is being tortured and the guards says they will use the R-System to revive their "god", the last dark Magician. He withstands the torture, and when the guards leave, Zeref possesses him, first with words of hatred and then with an unknown spell which introduces hate to Jellal’s spirit. He claims that he isn’t dead, but has actually been there all the time, with no one being able to sense “him”. He wants Jellal to give into hate, as this way, he becomes stronger. In the meantime, the prisoners are contemplating on entering the place where Jellal is being kept prisoner and it is a location with lots of guards. Simon asks her if she likes Jellal and that he has to her something but suddenly, the Magic Troops attack, and everyone flees. In that attack Simon has been gravely injured. Erza, however pleas to everyone to fight and save Jellal, but no one will, they are all afraid. At this point she is magically attacked by the Troops, and Rob with the symbol Fairy Tail on his back shields her with his body. He refuses to let such a young life perish, even at the cost of his own life and then dies. Erza recalls moments of her life when Rob taught her that Magic comes from one's heart. Erza expresses her wish to become a witch in the future, so she can roam in the sky. Just moments before his death, he says that Erza has freedom in her heart and that he never though to see a smile like that in a place like this. Facing the loss of her loved one, Erza summons from within all her Magic Power, and makes every object in the room attack the guards. They are obliterated and she promises to lead the prisoners to freedom. Characters in Order of Appearance #Wally Buchanan (flashback) #Simon (flashback) #Jellal Fernandes (flashback) #Erza Scarlet (flashback) #Millianna (flashback) #Shô (flashback) #Rob (flashback) Battles & Events *Tower of Heaven Slaves vs. Tower of Heaven's Guards & Magic Troops (flashback; started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used *Possession Magic *Telekinesis Spells used *None Abilities used *Swordsmanship Weapons used *Spear *Sword *Knife *Shield *Whip *Magic Staffs Navigation